[unreadable] The long-term goals of this proposal are to address critical barriers to progress in the field of contrast agent-enhanced magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). My plan to overcome these barriers is to increase the utility of lanthanide-based contrast agents. Efforts will be focused on the development of contrast agents for high field MRI and activatable agents that are physiologically viable. Mentored K99 Phase: The postdoctoral phase (aim 1) of the proposal will be carried out under the mentorship of Professors L. L. Kiessling and R. T. Raines at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The K99 phase goal is to develop exquisitely sensitive MRI agents using polymeric hydroxypyridonate (HOPO)-based chelates. This training at the interface of chemistry and biology will provide expertise in conjugation chemistries, manipulation and characterization of macromolecules, and the synthesis of novel lanthanide chelators. The acquired knowledge will prove invaluable for completion of aims 2-4 and transition into a successful career as an independent scientist. Independent ROO Phase: In the independent phase (aims 2-4), aims 2 and 3 focus on the development of biologically responsive contrast agents for MRI. Aim 2 involves the development of a novel class of activatable agents using dendrimer chemistry that have a true zero-background state. Zero background enhancement would enable concentration-independent imaging, overcoming a major barrier to the clinical use of activatable agents for diagnostic purposes. The experiments described in aim 3 focus on modulation of the innersphere water coordination number of HOPO-based agents. The new agents will have advantages over similar poly(aminocarboxylate)-based agents due to differences in water exchange rate and number of innersphere water molecules. In aim 4, methods to stabilize Eu(ll) complexes from oxidation are proposed. Stable Eu(ll) complexes will enhance contrast at high field strengths filling the void where Gd(lll) complexes cease to be viable contrast agents because of long electronic correlation times. Relevance: This proposal has the potential to greatly improve public health through advancement of the diagnostic capabilities of MRI by overcoming current technological limitations. The proposed research may lead to the ability to diagnose diseases at the earliest stages where treatments are often more effective. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]